MemesXL44
MemesXL44 is a planet that was originally found by DXL thought a teleportation experiment. History The history of the planet before its discovery is unknown: it’s rather barren on the surface and doesn't appear inhabitable. The creation of the portal is the first recorded use of light energy in GDE in a man-made device, predating Syringe. However, it wasn’t known it uses light energy by anyone, not even DXL, and the powering of the portal wasn’t known until a later date. When the planet was first found, DXL was testing the portal he made to see where it went. After discovering it went to a new planet. He planned to populate some of the planet with his comedy and advertised the planet as a “dank” world, hoping others would follow him to the new land. However, it never even got close to catching on, and DXL abandoned the portal and planet before even doing anything impactful on the planet. The technology that went into the portal was reused for Syringe keycards once Syringe was founded. DXL didn’t disclose that the technology was originally for MemesXL44 to the team, however. It was added after details on light energy reminded DXL of the original portal’s power source. Later on, Evil DXL (who believed the propaganda DXL made for the planet) attempted to steal the portal and use it to return, as he expected it would be the right place for him to find the comedy. However, DXL was able to re-program the portal to put Evil DXL back in Space far away from the planet. MemesXL44 is destroyed in Creative Mode by DXL, with a single sentence. It’s unknown why though. Actually it probably is known why it’s obvious lol. Description Its just a barren planet with nothing interesting, but it was falsely advertised as much more. It’s never been actually shown, that’s probably for the best. Trivia * Due to MemesXL44 being a dead meme and a home of dead memes, it's been theorized that if it is destroyed, the planet will rip itself to pieces and start an alternate timeline, which may or may not be official canon. The only reason why the alternate timeline would exist when/if DXL destroys MemesXL44 is because of the "Infinite Loop Complexity" dubbed by Scratchcat40 in a conversation with DXL. The "Infinite Loop Complexity" exists because MemesXL44 is a dead meme, so it showcases itself which means you can go to MemesXL44 inside of MemesXL44, and the loop is infinite. When you peek inside, you will see an infinite amount of yourself and the outside of MemesXL44. ** However, this theory is false due to the simple fact that the planet doesn’t have any supernatural control over what appears on it. All the dead memes were added when they weren’t dead by DXL when he first visited the planet. (And there aren’t even that many of them, as mentioned earlier.) It is impossible for the planet to have itself in it because there would be no reason to put a MemesXL44 inside of MemesXL44, then another MXL44 in that one, etc. ** However, the theory could apply to a MemesXL44 that does have supernatural control over itself, if such a thing exists. The best place to look for a self aware MemesXL44 would be an alternate reality which is the only place another MemesXL44 would exist. However, traveling to other realities is impossible, and even if it was, it would take centuries of technological advancement to find out how, and then you’d have to sort through infinite realities to find the right one you’re looking for. * It was originally going to be a much more powerful planet in the Stikbot Summer Special, with power being siphoned from it. Also, it would actually have been shown there. However this was never used in the final episodes of the series and was scrapped from the canon. * No, the whole “alexis-Reece is an alien!!!!“ doesn’t play a part here. Category:Locations